ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Acid Reign
Acid Reign is the 48th episode of Simien 10. It is the first appearance of King Xiv. Plot Zynon and Simien are waiting for the arrival of King Xiv and Queen Xvii, who will bring them a special gas which will be a much better fuel for their spaceship. When they see the ship, some Spherodroids and Geodroids attack. Simien turned into Acidrain (he wanted Magnetosphere). During the fight, a Spherodroids attacked Acidrain's chest ball, breaking the Polytrix symbol and leaving the ball scratched. Zynon zapped all Spherodroids, disabling them, and letting Acidrain melt them. When Acidrain landed, so did King Xiv and Queen Xvii. Zynon thanked them for coming, but then they saw Acidrain, saying "Xii! You are here!" and then hugging him. Simien was surprised from them. He tried to tell them that he has a Polytrix symbol, and that he could be any Derreteir. Xvii said he doesn't have a Polytrix symbol, and he has Xii's birthmark (the scratch). Xiv told him that for him they will build his palace here. Zynon told Simien that Acidrain's symbol fell, so he will be stuck as him until the trix symbol is back. Acidrain said that anyway he doesn't want to be a prince, and he was only scratched. Xvii told Zynon that Xii didn't want to be a king, so he flew on a spaceship away from Fundirse, and he was lost around the Solar system. Acidrain learned that he gets everything when he askes, so he doesn't care about it. The team also got used to the life of kings, because they "helped" Xii around. But one time, at night, Vorkus heard that Xiv plans to melt the city for the new palace. Zynon said to them to stop Xiv. He split the team (except Acidrain) into two teams: Allen and Vorkus will search for Simien's broken Polytrix symbol, and Ic, Permbyt and Zynon will search for Xii. Omnimorph will disguise himself as a Derreteir helper of Xii. Acidrain meanwhile was enjoying the life, but Xiv asked him how he would want his palace. Simien noticed it was in place of many others buildings He was mad, but Xvii calmed him down. Meanwhile, Zynon searched for Xii. After using a special program, he found Xii. He found him, frozen on Mars. He and Ic flew to Mars to take him and unfreeze him. Allen and Vorkus were searching for the parts, and they found one part, and kept searching. Simien saw that Xiv started his plan. He tried to fight him, but he lost. Xiv noticed that he isn't Xii, and started fighting him even more. Allen finally found the second peice, and gave the symbol to Acidrain and he transformed back. Xiv was even more mad, and almost melted everyone. But then Xii came, and Xvii was happy. Xiv didn't care and became totally crazy from his madness and started building his palace. He covered everyone with the unmeltable thing. They knew is couldn't be melted, but Vorkus broke it easily. Simien turned into Spikeback and shot spikes, but they melted. Xiv almost melted the team, but a minute before, Xvii covered him with unmeltable thingy. She gave him to the plumbers and Xiv went to jail. Xvii flew away with Xii to Fundirse. Zynon was happy it was over, but then a spaceship with two Espinans came out, saying " Ceros!" and then hugging him. Major events *Simien is stuck as Acidrain and mistaked for Prince Xii *First appearance of Xii, Xiv, and Xvii *Xiv goes crazy Aliens used *Acidrain (selected alien was Magnetosphere, Simien was stuck as him) *Spikeback (selected alien was Magnetosphere) Villains *King Xiv *Spherodroids *Geodroids *Omnidroids Characters *Simien *Zynon *Allen *Vorkus *Ic *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Xii *Queen Xvii Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10